Surrender
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Kai, after seeing what Max and Rei are doing decides that someone needs to shut Tyson up and he's the one to do it, all thats left is for Tyson to surrender. KaiTyson. Yaoi. R&R plz


_Alrite this is sorta a sequal to 'what i want' but you dont have to have read that one to know what this is about, i decided to do what hapened after Kai walked outside only to find Max and Rei in a compromising situation. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade, how many bloody times do i have to tell you people this (looks over to see many lawyers with briefcases glaring) one more time doesnt hurt.

**Warning: **Misspelled words and grammer you may find but dont read if you dont like this kind. Hehe probly makes no sense (shrugs) ohwell...

**Dedication: **Dedicated to any Yaoi lovers out there and Tyson and Kai fans

_Go forth and read my duckys_

* * *

Kai shut the sliding dojo door eye wide with shock, who knew that little innocent Maxie had such a wild streak in him. Chuckling to himself he looked around the room, Tyson was still moaning on to himself about how hungry he was and how hot it was. Kai frowned needing a way to shut the young man up. And soon, if he was to continue living.

Kai looked around the room trying to spot something that he could use to distract the dragon with, glancing in the small round mirror that Gramps kept by the door a smirk made its way onto his lips. He just found the thing to distract Tyson, slipping his shirt over his head he dropped it by door and slinked his way over to Tyson.

Tyson flung his arms out frustratedly as he whined to anyone who was listening, which was no one. He spotted Kai coming closer towards him, smirk on his face and gulped. He wondered what he had done that made Kai advance on him like that, looking all hott and sexy and glorious without his shirt on.

Kai's muscles rippled like water as he moved ever closer to the prone young man lying on the faded green couch, his mouth hanging slightly open. Kai's smirk deepend as he realised that he had effectively shut the dragon up, but that wasn't what he had originally had in mind. He would carry out his plan, there was no going back now.

Kai stopped infront of the couch, as Tyson lay there eyes fixed on his rippled abs. Licking his lips Tyson trailed his eyes up his captains torso and eventually to the crimson eyes that stared at him amusidly. Sitting up Tyson swallowed nervously, he wasnt quite sure what the look in Kai's eyes was or ment but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Kai cocked his head to the side, remembering exactly what he had seen outside. It brought a tightening to his groin as he thought about running his hands over the young man infront of him. Tyson still looking up at Kai felt his mouth go dry at such an innocent look on the phoenix, one frequently seen on Max.

Tyson fidgeted with his hands nervously not knowing what to do under Kai's heated gaze as it swepped down his body and burried in his crotch. Tyson felt a stirring inside him at the raw sex appeal Kai was giving off, he emanated it wether he realised it or not. Before he could even ask Kai what he was doing, Kai had grabbed Tysons upper arms and pulled him to his feet.

"Wh-wh-what are you d-doing B-Buddy?" Tyson stuttered finaly finding his voice. Cocking his head to the side again Kai smirked as Tyson rambled off again. With his mind firmly made up he crushed his lips onto the dragons halting the nonsense that was coming from his mouth. Kai released Tysons mouth and smirked at him again as Tyson stood mouth gaping, for once not knowing what to say.

"Wh-wh-what was that for?" Kai released Tysons upper arms and watched as he fell back onto the couch. Kai waited till Tyson's eyes looked up at him, shrugging he moved across the floor 'till he could lean against the wall and closing his eyes he crossed his arms and waited. It didn't take Tyson long to jump to his feet,

"Hey! Why the hell did ya just do that? Did I ask you too? I dont believe I did. Kai dont just stand there say something."

Kai opened an eye lazily and sighed. "I know you like me" He stated. Tyson frowned. "Course I like ya Kai, we're buddies"

Rolling his eyes Kai chuckled to himself. Tyson started to get angry, 'how dare Kai kiss me and just not explain why. Sure I liked it but that is so not the point.' "You are such an ass Kai, I hate you."

Kai chuckled to himself again only irritating the young man infront of him more. "You dont hate me Tyson, tell the truth" Tyson narrowed his eyes, no matter how hot and sexy Kai was looking right now leaning against the wall, crimson eyes expelling sex, he was not going to give in.

"I did tell the truth Kai, but maybe you just can't handle that" Tyson said smirking as he started to get cocky.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the dragon and pushed off the wall. "Is that so?" He drawled out, Tyson gulped and nodded as he backed away from the advancing phoenix. Soon he had no where to go as Kai had him backed into the wall on the oposite side of the room. "You sure you dont want to change your answer?" Kai asked as the tips of his fingers played with the hem of Tysons shirt. Tyson startled nervously burbling about whatever came to him, which also included that he did indeed like Kai more then the friendly sort of like.

Kai smirked wildly as he finally had his confession. "Tyson!" He growled out. Tyson stopped his rambling and looked up at his captain. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes cap'n" Tyson said saluting. He stood on tip toes and gingerly placed his lips onto Kai's who pushed him back into the wall and deepened it. Breaking the kiss Kai trialed his lips down Tyson's neck biting and sucking, after making sure that his mark would be visable for awhile Kai returned his lips to Tyson's as Tyson thrust his hips into Kai's making him growl out in pleasure.

XxxX

Tyson lay spent in Kai's arms thinking it was a good thing Kai was a lot stronger then he looked otherwise they wouldn't have made it to Kai's bedroom. Tyson ran his hand up and down Kai's arm as his gaze rolled over Kai's naked body. Kai placed a hand onto Tyson's groin cupping his member. "This..." He said giving it a gentle squeeze "belongs to me now"

Tyson smiled, "Whatever you say Cap'n Kai"

* * *

_Ok so what did you think? Hmm...Not as graphic in some parts as it was with the Max/Rei but thats ok i figure Kai doesnt really want to give us a show the meanie and prefers if all us perverted fangirlies and any fanguys to not watch. Ahwell a girl can dream right._

_Maybe i mite even do other pairings im feeling very perverted at the moment_

_Please review and tell me what you thought_

_Phoenix_


End file.
